


The End for a trade of Power

by pixelbluejay



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: A lot of sass, Oneshot, Other, Strong Language, Swearing, Third Person POV, antisepticeye, first fic, havent written in years oops, im sorry if hes outta character yall, its not really a x reader sorry, jacksepticeye - Freeform, lol plot - whats that?, lowkey violence but i wouldnt worry too much, more of a 'sassy fuck you anti' fic, no fluff either sorry, no romance oops, or as i call him jackspedicy, short fic, uh oh anti does murder things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelbluejay/pseuds/pixelbluejay
Summary: there had been a pretty noticeable build up on all platforms pointing towards anti. you were excited, since you'd remembered all too eagerly waiting for the halloween video now known well amongst the fandom as 'say goodbye'. it had never occurred to you that the more you watched, the more in danger you put yourself and once you go to sleep, where you wake up is not your room.----------------haven't written in years so i thought id do this,, super sorry if stuff is poorly written haah





	The End for a trade of Power

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i've been too nervous to post on here bc ao3 is pretty big for fics and all that,, but i wanted to see if i can still write how i used to, its been a few years since i've wrote a fic so p l e a se bear with me! 
> 
> i've decided the fic is going to be in third person, since it'd be easier for me to write and possibly, you to read. enjoy!
> 
> psa that this is just a oneshot story thing and kind of lacks solid plot/story

Today was the day. Jacks social media had gone into extreme anti mode, and you weren't complaining. Your phone pinged with messages from the anti theory group chat you had graceously joined, them all counting down to the minute of the scheduled upload, it exploded with rows of caps when the page was refreshed and there stood the video at the very top. Your stomach lurched with both excitement and anxiety at the title 'kill jacksepticye', it was less unsettling when you saw the game being played after the title. Ignoring your phone you excitedly clicked, sitting through the intro, frowning when jack lurched as if he was going to be sick

" _holy shit, antis not going to visit allready is he?_ " your brows furrowed further as you half whispered and half muttered this at the screen, you waited, eyes glued intently to the webcam before upbeat music chimed against your ears and your frown spread into a grin. Doctor Schneeplestein, a favourite ego of yours. Your posture relaxed and you continued the video, your stomach jumped a little at every glitch and flicker, starting to become heavy with both the feeling of being uneasy and excited, the two fighting against eachother so that each one was dominant at different times.

As the video continued, nearing its end you gulped, you realised it was just acting but the panicked stammers and shrieks of the doctor still made your uneasy levels rise higher than your excitement. The webcam glitched out and everything went back, you impulsively leant back from the screen, chewing your inner lip once anti appeared, solid and angry. The monologue he was going on seemed a lot more fury driven and irritated then his last appearence, though you couldn't suppress your smirk or snicker when he uttered the words 'glitch bitch' aloud. It was a mockery but boy was it amusing, you had also called him this in conversations and posts on social media, the video came to a close and you sighed contently.

" _man, props to Robin that editing was fucking amazing_ " you nodded a little at the screen. Checking media, and tumblr, for reactions and theories, your mind nearly fizzling out altogether with the amount of ideas you were taking in, you had considered [drawing fanart/writing fanfic/editing] about the new video but decided against it, especially since you had some internet browsing and a few jobs left to do before you slumped into bed that night.

You weren't one to take the whole alter ego stuff seriously, especially not since you knew the work that went into it, and how amazing the fandom had been in naming and creating egos, but it did unsettle you a little when you just _happened_ to get a headache after jacks new video, your stomach sunk a little when you checked the time [21:21 GMT]. You trudged over to your laptop/computer and frowned a little, there was no second upload from jack, you felt a soft anxiety ebb at your stomach but you let off a lighthearted chuckle, jack probably did that to hype up the panic. 

At around eleven pm you decided that you'd try and sleep early that night, sinking into the covers with a soft sigh and muttering "night, glitch bitch" softly with a gentle smirk, laughing at your own terrible joke gently before plugging your phone in next to your bed, turning it face down and closing your eyes, slipping off into the deep darkness of sleep.

" _y̧̢̛͓͇̯͖̦̪̖̲̿͊̾̄̍͒̕͝͠o̡̤̥͔̪͔̳̥̖͉͌̏̓̅͌̆͛̐̈́̉u͔͇͔̙̮̫̠̺͈̜͌͆̎͂̾͋̚͝͝ ̡̛̠̹̠̰̰̬͕̭̌̒̅͂̍̔͌͝͠ͅŗ̛̼̝̲̤̙̤͍͔̦̐̄̔̎͗͋̎̾̔ę̭̬͇̤̲̳͕̬̯̿͂̿͂̐͋̿̾͛͝ȁ̧̧̹͍̮̹͕̻̗̀̈́̈́͐̆͊̏͘͜l̢̦̜̟͕̖̰͚̖͈̎͂̊̍̑̅͌͑̄l̨̜̺͍̺̯̤͚͓͓͂̎͌̅̅̿̉̓̎͘ŷ̧͔̞͈̻̞̟̝̠͍̈̊̎̂̓̎̎̚ ̡̪̮̪̟̭̦̩̟̹̋̈́̇̂͗͒̑̕̚͝s̘͙͖̙͕̝͇̟̘̓͒̄̏͒̽̆͐̾̓͜ḧ̘̤̖͍̻̟̜̺͖̟̽̈́̿̓̆̈́̑̿̄ô̟͚͓̳̗͎͍͕͍̯͊̒̅̆͛̓̾͠ứ̡͉̙͙̲̲̯̜̥̏͊̄͆̌͊̚͜͝l̖̘̤̘̰̱̮̫͚͖̿̌͌̉̆͋͐̉̕d̢̳͚̯̺̮͓̖͉̟̈̾̿͊͂̐̆̚̕n̢̪̻̝̤͓̩̺̲̖̏͛̓̄͗̔̈͒̇̃'̨̟̤̖͕̻̯͚̬̠͗̎̂̆͗͒̊̚͝ţ͇̜̫̠̜͈̲̗͈̅͆̏̌́͛̌̎̇̉ ̗̗̘͕͕͙̠͓̣̲̄͛̒̉͆͌͊͆̚ḩ͕̼͓̣͎͙͚̮̝̔̍̋̅̽́̚͘͝͠ą̧̨̛͇̼̗̖̺͍͌̑̇̏̃̊̚ͅv͔̺̗̹͍̰͓̝̼̯̉̌̑͋̅͆̐̓̎̍ȩ͉̭̭͓͓͈̫̣̮̀͆̈́͛̾̒̄̈́͐͘ ̣̱̣̜̣͈̪̬͚̝͛̾͊̅̑̃̍͆̉͝č̨͔̩̣̥͎͇͓̙̲̏͛̈́͊̇̽̎̒̕ẵ̢͕̝̤͈͉̲̻͍̝̅̂̓̔̓̇̄͝l̨̥̭͇̰̟̥͙̱̺̆̎̄̈́̇̊̃̍̿̑l̨̨͈͔̺̩̘̞͎̽̈́͛̃̋̀̋̕͜͝͝e̢̨̛̗̠͚̱͙͚̹̦͒̒̋̍͘̕͠d͍̹͎̣̫͙͇̪͕̯̄̑̽̈́͌͘͝͝ ̡̱̱͍͎͔͓̙̟̽̾̌͒̌̌̂͌̚͜͠m̳̺̫̳̞̗͇̬̘͗̂̿͐̇̿̓͘̕͜e͇̳͍̝̺̣̰̘̗̳͋̋͒̊͒͒̎̋̚͝ ̨͈̠͓͖̘̻̤̫͇̑̌̏̋̔̓͐̌̒͝t̛̳̙̟̮̳̻̺̦͔̬̅̈͌̐̅̇͒̓h̨̛͇̲͔̜̣̱̻̫͙͑̌̐̾̃͛͝ã̢͍̝̟̠͓͎̩̲͛̓̔̏̍͊̌̓͘ͅt̤̮͕͉̣͖̘̝͓̗͗̿̌̌͗̎́̾̚͠_ "

you awoke from your sleep but not out of your own will, out of a very harsh throbbing in your head. Your eyes flew open and you moved to roll over but groaned at the sharp stabbing feeling in your head. A migraine, you had a fucking migraine. Of course, because of this painful distraction you didn't even realise you weren't in your room. Once your eyes adjusted and you glanced around, you saw nothing but darkness, your somehow still lit bedside light emitting a dim glow, you shook your head softly, this wasn't your room at all.

As you put a hand up to your head and frowned slightly you noticed that your phone was no longer plugged in and that it was on the floor, face down. You leant down and picked it up, dropping it once you turned it over with a start, there was a huge hole in the screen, like someone had punched it extremely harshly. Your breathing shook, you did not like this, you did not like this at all. The first scenario you thought of was that you had been kidknapped and your head pain was due to extreme blood force trauma....you watched a few crime shows.

A soft, sinister giggle was heard, echoing like it was in the distance ,it unsettled you. As you stood, it took a minute to find your balance and you shakily stood upright. Gulping, you opened your mouth and made sure that your anxiety didn't emitt through your voice.

" _i don't care who you are, or why you've taken me but i wan't out, n-now!_ " you realised you'd fumbled the end with a stammer but that didn't matter to you now, all that mattered was staying alert and looking for any chances out, even if all you could see was your bed, and the dim glow of your light, you suddenly were very aware of the darkness surrounding you and quickly slipped back onto the bed, eyes darting around.

The giggle was back again, sounding a lot closer then it had before. Your head shot up and whirled around, frantically looking for any sign of anything, anything at all.

" _i'm afraid that's not possible_ "

a distorted, almost electronic voice spoke, your blood chilled slightly, you knew this voice. you chewed your inner cheek to keep quiet, eyes panning slowly at your surroundings, heart pounding so loud you were afraid it was audible to the other close by. Your throat was dry but you forced the words out of your mouth anyway.

" _w-what?_ " fuck, you stammered again.

" _you said you wanted 'out', i'm afraid mocking me doesn't grant you that pass_ "

you laughed breathlessly, nerves taking over " _t-this is just a bad dream, you're not fucking real, you're just make up and stories_ "

A sudden and cold hand closed around the back of your neck and you froze for a few moments, it squeezed and you jabbed an elbow back, whirling round as the hand vanished. This was not a dream. It didn't feel like a dream anymore.

" _still 'dreaming'?_ " the voice came out as a snicker, distorting in pitch.

You felt your heart in your throat at this point and shook your head slightly, the pain of the headache the last of your worries. " _the fuck do you want?_ "

The culprit finally stood in the light, head tilting slightly. Eyes completely black and hair a darker more menacing green, guages proudly slid in the ears and a thin trail of almost black blood across the neck. Lets not forget the fangs, that currently glinted in said light as the figure grinned slightly. You shuffled back on the bed cautiously but the fire in your eyes and stomach had just been lit and this demon wasn't about to put it out.

" _your name, since you know mine_ "

You debated giving a false name but you somehow doubted he would fall for that " _.....y/n...my name is y/n.._ " you muttered. the demon seemed to almost jump with glee, lifeless eyes almost lighting up at your willingness to co operate.

He giggled, low and menacing " _now y/n, it was a lot of trouble bringing you here but i'm afraid you're only here because i need some more power, i can't take back control if i'm weak, now can i?_ " he smirked, your eyes narrowed, whatever he was suggesting it didn't sound like something you wanted to be a part of.

" _and what kind of power could a dullard like me give you, demon?_ " you snorted, in a moment of split second courage, shrinking back slightly when he took a step closer to the bed and further into the light, the small twitching and flickering he seemed to be doing more visible.

" _well, you see y/n, sad to say it but, more blood would be great, i took down schneeple boy but it seems the others got a gist of what i was doing, locking things down and such, getting your perfect boy back_ " he sighed, his voice not showing a drop of empathy, in fact it oozed with venom and boredom, two combinations you thought wouldn't even be possible.

" _well good fucking luck because if you're taking me down it won't be without a fight_ " you half hissed half spat, he smiled at that, a new glint in his dead eyes

" _god, i was hoping you'd say that, they all do_ " he chuckled, blinking and twitching slightly. You realised you were only in your pj shorts and short sleeved tshirt, but you had done more dangerous things in less. The demon seemed to flick the light so it went from dim to bright, revealing no windows but the four walls of the room and nothing else but the door, you scrambled back and got to your feet on the other side of the bed.

" _why, anti, why do you need this?_ " muttering, you eyed the glitching man across the room, who only laughed and tipped his head once more with an innocent blink 

" _because if i can't have control...n̢̧̧̨̻͙̼̬̼̪̊̃̋͌͊̕͠͠͝o̡̧͓͉͎̮͕̯̺̘̒̈̃̓̂̆̇͘͝ ̩̱͖̜̖͍̟͎̥̟͒͊̎̏̂́͒͝͠o̗̮̗̮͇̪͉̞̪͗̌͑̎̀̊́͠͝ͅn̡̡̡͓͕̳͚̳̭̯͊̐̈́͗̑̿̓̈́̕̕ę͚͎͖̮͇̼̜̤̽͒͒̾̃͌͘͝͝ͅ ̢̹̥̥͕̜͚͕̳͓̓͂̈̾͂̽͑̂͂̇č̡̯̗̬̮̤̼̬̥̠͑̍̃̔̽̍̒̕̚á̧̛̱̙̣̝̣̠̱̯͕̆̒͐̆̋̕͝n̨̢͈̳̟̰̼͓̠͌͗̃̂͊͆̅̔͘͜_ "

You bolted for the door, flinging it open and shooting down a dark hallway like your life depended on it, the glitching laughter was heard from behind.

" _run little y/n, you won't get very far.._ "

You couldn't see any other doors and still no windows, the further you ran the more you realised that the end of the hall kept getting closer and there were no turns, it was a dead end, you'd run right into what you assumed was antis plan. Judging by the snicker of amusement from behind you, that was right. You turned but anti seemed to jump to end up right in front of you and backed you into the wall.

Your heart pounded in your chest, loud and clear, so loud you were afraid he could hear it. You glanced up at him your e/c eyes harshly pinned to his figure, watching for every movement he made. He simply smiled, not the soft kind that makes you smile back , the morbid kind that sends chills shooting up your spine in warning. 

" _a-at least make it quick, you bastard_ " you muttered, closing your eyes in defeat.

Anti frowned slightly at your ease to give in the fight but nodded slightly " _i'll let you have something before you leave_ " his voice still lacked emotion but there was an ulterior motive behind his tone, your eyes opened.

" _oh, and whats that? more mocker-mmf_ " you had started to hiss but were cut off when you felt something surprisingly cold press against your lips.

A kiss.

The glitch bitch demon who was about to murder you dead was kissing you, you were responding, even if you didn't realise it your lips were responding to his. It was odd, not like a usual kiss, it was like kissing a very soft ice cube, cold but somewhat pleasent. It broke pretty quickly though and soon the black depths of death were staring at you once more. You glanced down and squeezed your eyes shut, you knew even if you did run you didn't know where you were and you doubted there was an escape, with a shaky, nervous, scared laugh you shook your head.

" _fuck you, anti_ " you murmured your supposed last words and winced as the demon roughly pressed you against the wall, a cold metal knife now pressed against your throat.

" _i'll say hi to jack for you_ " he growled against your ear and your heart shattered, jack, you'd let him down, you drew your shaky last breath as the metal quickly tore across your neck and-

darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> wowowowow cliche ending yay me,, idk i just wanted to write again S O OO sorry if this is bad i know anti is probably out of character and the story was a mess lmao,, hope you had some amusement from it though also iM SORRY ITS SHORT DHSJKDKKD


End file.
